Darth Vader vs Atrocitus
Darth Vader vs Atrocitus '''is GalactaK's seventy-second DBX, featuring ''Star Wars' ''Darth Vader and ''DC Comics Atrocitus. Description S4E12! Star Wars vs DC! These two nasty pieces of work lost those closest to them and now meet in DBX! Will the leader of the Red Lantern Corps bring home the win? Or will the Dark Lord of the Sith be able to take it from him? Only time will tell as these two angry baddies go head to head. Intro NO RULES JUST BLOODSHED DBX! FIGHT! The Imperial Forces scoured the deserts of Tatooine for the two droids. Wherever they were, they would be found. That could be counted upon. However, they didn't know what would be fall them when they crossed a certain area of desert. Atrocitus, leader of the Red Lanterns, turned around, seeing these people in front of him. He killed them all in quick succession, using his rage plasma to vaporise their bodies. Darth Vader was alerted by the Imperial Council of an emergency on Tatooine. As much as he hated the place, he knew he had not choice in the matter and flew down to the location of this strange entity, stalking over to Atrocitus, who turned around. Atrocitus: Who are you? Leave, before you die like the rest who came here. Darth Vader: Those people were soldiers, looking for droids with plans to our main superweapon. You are foolish to wage war against the Dark Side of the Force. With that, Vader ignited his lightsabre. Atrocitus laughed and flew upwards. Atrocitus: You have experienced anguish. Lost many people. Darth Vader: My tragedies are mine alone! Atrocitus: Direct your anger inwards... Vader sighed, before using the force to hurl sand at Atrocitus. It was petty, Vader knew, but enough for Atrocitus to get annoyed with Vader's continued existence, forcing him to construct a fist and fire it at Vader. HERE WE GOOO! Vader brought his lightsabre up, countering Atrocitus' construct. The two clashed for a few seconds, but ultimately Atrocitus won over, throwing Vader backwards. Atrocitus flew down, kicking Vader backwards, and promptly punching him backwards. Vader used his lightsabre to fend Atrocitus off, and backwards, before using the force to throw him backwards. Vader used the force to throw a moisture operator at Atrocitus, who simply flew upwards, only to get taken down by Vader throwing his lightsabre. Vader leapt up, caught it in the air and sliced Atrocitus' chest open, creating a fresh gash. Atrocitus: You will pay dearly for that! Darth Vader: That will soon be seen. Atrocitus punched Vader off of him, sending him flying, before constructing a giant sword to engage the now dazed Vader. He swung, only for Vader to counter subconsciously with his lightsabre. Vader brought his body round, cutting through the sword as Atrocitus used his ring once again, this time to increase the temperature. Vader groaned at the temperature change, as it was overheating his system, but forced himself onwards, meeting Atrocitus face-to face and punching him backwards, before using the force to throw a rock at Atrocitus, who used a shield to negate all damage. He then flew forwards, with Vader jumping over him, and using the force to send sand upwards as a pillar, causing Atrocitus to comically face-plant into it, nearly crushing his skull, had it not been for the ring. Atrocitus turned round discharging plasma from his mouth. Vader leapt out of the way and ran at Atrocitus, who sent several spikes out of the ground. Vader roared in frustration leaping out of the path of all of them, only to get his by the spiked fist that Atrocitus used next. Vader groaned in pain as he was launched backwards, hitting the wing of his TIE Fighter, which he gratefully got into, flying towards Atrocitus, firing all laser cannons at him. Atrocitus put up a shield while sending out fire. Vader retorted to this by flying upwards, into Tatooine's atmosphere. Atrocitus flew upwards after him, sending a barrage of constructs at Vader, who dodged them all in turn. He turned his ship around, shooting at Atrocitus, who fired out his rage plasma once again, with it surging towards Vader, who flew at hyperspeed out of the vicinity. Atrocitus followed, finding Vader on the planet of Saleucami, just entering the atmosphere. Atrocitus used a fist construct to destroy the TIE Fighter's wing, sending Vader crashing down into the planet below. Atrocitus: You are finished! Vader got up, his respirator faulty. Looking up, he could see Atrocitus heading straight for him. However, Atrocitus didn't realise that he was in a trap. Several stormtroopers opened fire on him, only to get blown away. As soon as it had started, the trap failed. Vader leapt upwards to fight atrocitus, only to get punched a short distance away. When he got back up, a strange sight befell his eyes. There helping him up, was his wife, Padme. Padme Amidala: He's gone now. You're safe Ani. Vader looked around. He felt strange. All too strange. Darth Vader: You... You're dead! This... cannot be! Padme Amidala: I'm not. Check. I'm all flesh and blood. Vader sensed that this was not the case almost instantly. Atrocitus was playing with him, trying to lull him into a false sense of security. A snse of security that was going... going... going. Gone. Atrocitus used a claw construct to impale the Padme illusion. Darth Vader: No! The "corpse" dropped to the ground. Behind it, hand outstretched, was Palpatine, his own master. Vader could see through the brazen-faced trickery now, and leapt forwards. Atrocitus cleared the illusion in time to get his chest cut into tiny little pieces. Vader then regained his calmness, using a force choke to hold the red lantern in place. Atrocitus struggled for a long time as Vader held him there, torturing the Red Lantern. Atrocitus: With... blood and rage of crimson red... ripped from a corpse so freshly... dead... together with out hellish hate... we'll burn you... all... that is your--'' Vader, having had enough of the creature, ignited his lightsabre at that point and, in one swipe, cut Atrocitus in half. The red ring tumbled off Atrocitus' finger. It called to Vader calmly. Vader simply picked it up and crushed it. Darth Vader: ''My tragedies are mine alone. Conclusion (Cue The Imperial March) This game's winner is: Darth Vader! Trivia * I went on hiatus for a long time when writing this, due to writer's block and schoolwork. Next Time Link's biggest rivals in the sword-wielding game characters business go head to head next on DBX!Category:Villains only themed DBX fights Category:'Star Wars vs DC Comics' themed DBXs Category:Magic Duel Category:West only themed DBXs Category:Antagonist Vs Antagonist Category:'Comic Book vs Movies' Themed DBXs Category:Sci-Fi themed Death Battles Category:Anger themed DBX Fights Category:Vengeance themed DBXs Category:Sword vs Magic themed DBXs Category:Boys Only Themed DBX Fights Category:Male Vs Male Category:DBXs by 2 Different Series Category:DBXs by 2 Different Companies Category:What-If? Themed DBX Fights Category:What-If? DBXs Category:GalactaK Category:Completed What-If DBX Fights Category:Completed DBX Fights